


There are No Angels on Earth

by TheChocolateTigress (TheKissofMidnight)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissofMidnight/pseuds/TheChocolateTigress
Summary: HYDRA has been exposed, SHIELD is out of commission, and the Winter Soldier has no idea who he is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be clear, this story takes place post-SHIELD (so basically right after the events of Captain America: Winter Soldier). The plot of this story exists in the MCU timeline. It is essentially my take of what Bucky was up to before ending up in Romania.

It had to be nearing midnight, yet people still filled the sidewalks and traffic occasionally blocked roads. It had rained a few hours earlier, blanketing the city with a terrible mix of heat and humidity. It was uncomfortable to wear a hoodie and sweatpants, nonetheless Bucky Barnes kept his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. A group of girls in party dresses and high heels rushed past him, not even sparing a glance. The Fourth of July was approaching, and everyone and their grandmother were cramming into the city to celebrate. Nobody paid him any mind, it was one of few things he liked about New York.

He continued down west 143rd; the few street lamps in the residential area never worked, so it was always dark. When he finally reached his destination, he did a quick look around. It was difficult to tell if he was being followed due to lack of light. He pulled out a key chain from his pocket, using the first rusted bronze key to open the main door. The housing complex was rundown and in desperate need of renovation. The landlord did enough to keep the city off his back, but the man was cheap. Bucky didn’t mind, if it wasn’t for the landlord he wouldn’t have a place to stay. And as long as the rent was paid, the man asked no questions. 

Bucky rushed up three flights of stairs, avoiding the rusted handrail that could probably give someone an infection. One of the neighbors religiously taped little tree car deodorizers on the peeling walls to help with the old socks smell. Sometimes it worked. The lights on the third level still hadn’t been fixed, but even in the pitch black he could make out a human silhouette standing before his apartment door at the very end of the hall. His apartment key was held tight between his thumb and forefinger. A violent instinct commanded to confront the unknown figure. Bucky’s long strides were quick and quiet as he neared, holding the key tighter, preparing to use it as a weapon. The figure turned and briefly shrieked at the sight of him. 

“Jesus!” The high pitched voice was too familiar, and certainly not a threat. As he approached, slower now, he could see his young neighbor a little clearer. Instantly, the murderous instinct slunk back into its confines. He wondered why on earth she was outside his door so late at night; it was rather suspicious. 

“You shouldn’t be out here.” he mumbled. 

“I brought you donuts, the same ones you liked yesterday.” she either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him; she did that sometimes. She held out a pink box with “Molly’s Super Bakery” scrawled in neat purple cursive on top. The scent of glazed donuts was strong, but it couldn’t drown out her distinct scent. He didn’t know what she bathed in, but he likened it to warm brown sugar. 

“You weren’t here earlier and I didn’t want to leave it outside your door, cause the building has mice and… I couldn’t sleep anyhow, so I figured I’d try again.” she fiddled with the slim silver chain around her throat, her eyes casted down. He skimmed her choice of dress. A small satin and ivory nightgown hardly covering her bottom. Her hair, what he knew to be long black braids, was wrapped in a black and white spotted scarf. 

“Well, um… Goodnight, I guess.” she said softly, making her way back to her apartment door. 

“Wait a sec.” he didn’t know what possessed him to speak more than he already had. She stood between the border of her home and the hallway, staring at him with placid dark brown eyes. He felt like a fool and was glad the darkness hid his reddening face. 

“Uh… thank you.” 

She smiled, showing a hint of white teeth “you’re welcome.”

* * *

Bucky had to shove into his apartment door for it to open, another annoying thing to add to a growing list. He shut the door behind him, locking it. His apartment was a small space: the kitchen and living room occupied one space, and the only separate rooms were the bedroom and bathroom. He took off his shoes, promptly opened the pink box and stuffed a chocolate glazed donut in his mouth. He hadn’t eaten all day, often he’d be so occupied in his own thoughts hunger seemed like the least of his problems.

Bucky pulled his hoodie over his head, discarding it on the floor. He took off his sweats, strolling to his room in only his briefs. This time of year was so hot, he felt like he was inside of a furnace. He stumbled around in the dark, looking for the air conditioner remote which had ended up under his bed. When he switched on the appliance he stood in front of it and sighed in relief as cool air blew along his sweaty body. He continued eating his donuts, waiting until the cool air spread across the room before lying in his bed. 

Bucky didn’t know why he came to New York. He’d had a half remembered dream three weeks ago, about running through the streets of Brooklyn. But the streets in his dream were not the same as reality. There was something at the very edge of his consciousness, straining, trying to reach the forefront of his mind. But for the life of him he couldn’t think of what it was. He knew there was something important here, something he had to find, and yet he had no idea where to start.

As he ate away at the last donut in the box, his thoughts drifted to the blonde stranger. He remembered, with perfect clarity, eyes like the depths of the ocean staring into his own as he dragged his enemy- or who he thought was his enemy- onto dry land. The helicarriers had destroyed one another and were crashing down into the lake surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. The blonde stranger had lied unconscious on the shore, beaten, bloodied, and bruised. Bucky wasn’t sure what had possessed him to save the stranger; it felt like the right thing to do, especially after hearing those words spoken by the blonde.

“Cause I’m with you, till the end of the line”.

Bucky tossed the pink box on the floor and sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the cracked white ceiling. The stranger had called him “Bucky”. Later on, he had learned his real name is James Buchanan Barnes. He had also learned that he was supposed to be dead.


	2. 2

_ He couldn’t move but that wasn’t the worst part. The restraints around his head only allowed him to look up, and his eyes burned and watered as he was forced to gaze into white lights. His left arm burned and throbbed as if submerged in boiling water. His whole body felt terribly hot.  _

_ “Bucky?” it was the familiar voice, the one belonging to the stranger. He wanted to shout, to scream. ‘I’m here! I’m right here!’ but his lips remained glued together. The stranger’s voice continued calling out his name, the sound becoming so faint he could hardly hear it anymore.  _

_ “We can’t put him back under, he’s been out too long.” another voice said.  _

_ “Strip him then. Start over.”  _

_ He began to panic. His breathing became frantic. The sound of whirring machines caused his heart to pound so hard he thought it’d burst through his chest. And then there was pain. Blinding hot pain that seared into his head, pulsing electric currents that attacked his brain with unrelenting vigor. He wanted to scream, to do anything to relieve even a hint of the pain- but his lips remained shut. And then there was this loud pounding. The pounding grew louder and more desperate.  _

Bucky opened his eyes and immediately reached for the glock resting inside the drawer of the night stand by his bed. He held the gun in his hand, keeping his finger on the trigger as he rushed to the front door. What felt like the right thing to do was shoot through the door, but he had to remind himself that if somebody were after him, most likely they wouldn’t bother knocking. He looked through the peephole and huffed at the sight of his neighbor. He unlocked the door, going through the process of taking the chain out its slot and unbolting the top and bottom locks. The second the door was ajar she pushed inside and hastily shut it behind her. He stepped back, confused and unsure of what to do. It doesn’t take a trained eye to see she’s in some kind of trouble.

“I’m so sorry about this,” she said, one eye fixed on the peephole, “It’s just, I think I’m being followed and… oh my god. Oh fuck, it’s really him.” he knew her problems had nothing to do with him, nonetheless he gently pushed her out of the way and stared into the hallway, now lit by morning sunlight. There was a man, around his height, stalking down the hallway. He was wearing a tailored black suit and tie, his short ginger hair was slicked back and his eyes were like pools of acid- disgustingly green and full of spite. The man paused before his neighbor’s door, immediately his large fists began banging on entrance. 

“I saw you Elaine,” his voice was gravelly, “You bring your ass out here. I won’t ask again.” 

Bucky glanced behind his shoulder to his neighbor; she visibly shook and her brown eyes were muddied by tears. ‘Who is he?’ Bucky mouthed. 

“My husband.” she whispered back. Bucky narrowed his eyes; not once had he ever seen a ring on his neighbor’s finger. He looked back through the peephole, watching the man’s mood increasingly sour. 

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find you? I’ve got eyes all over this fucking city baby.” 

Bucky turned back to his neighbor, “Go into the bedroom and don’t come out.” he pointed to the direction of his room. She didn’t hesitate and closed the bedroom door quietly; he heard the lock. Bucky unbolted his door, opening it enough to show most of his body, save for his left arm holding the glock. 

“Do you mind asshole? I’m trying to sleep.” he said roughly.

Acidic eyes glared at him suspiciously, “How ‘bout you mind your fucking business.” 

“It is my fucking business when you fuck up my sleep. Clearly she isn’t home.”

The man crossed his arms, eyeing the stranger before him “You know the woman who lives here?” 

“I’ve seen her now and then… She keeps to herself.” 

The man gritted his teeth, staring hard at Elaine’s door as if his look alone would tear it down. He pulled up his suit cufflink, just enough to reveal the gold rolex watch around his wrist. He cursed and kicked her door.

“I swear to god Elaine, when I come back you’d better be ready to go. I don’t have time for your fucking nonsense anymore.” as he walked down the hall Bucky caught a glimpse of a golden ring band on the man’s finger. 

Bucky shut and bolted the door, then pressed his forehead against the wooden board. He was trying to keep a low profile, hence hiding out in a god awful dilapidated building. But as he thought about the look of horror on Elaine’s face- she'd been nothing but kind to him the few times he had seen her. Whether it was a natural instinct or something Hydra instilled within him, he had a talent of reading people. Elaine’s husband dressed in expensive attire, took time to groom himself almost to the point of perfection. He was likely the type to obsess over appearances, the kind of man to buy everything under the sun if it made him look more superior to others. And women, to these kinds of men, were no more than another accessory to make them look good. 

Bucky went to his bedroom, knocking softly on the door. His neighbor opened it enough to peek through. 

“He’s gone.” he said. She let out a shaky breath and opened the door wider. Sunlight pours through the window by his bed, illuminating skin dark and rich like a bloomed rose. She wore a dark orange strapless dress that hugged her form, showing off feminine curves and breasts. Her braids were up in a neat bun and gold hoop earrings shined in the light. Bucky stared down at his feet; the last thing he needed was to get involved with people and somehow a woman ended up in his room. 

“I’m so sorry about this,” Elaine wrung her hands, her brown eyes in the light were like dark caramel. “It was never my intention to bother you but, I just… I was scared and…” 

“It’s alright,” Bucky said, “He’s gonna come back. Do you have a plan?” 

“I’m all out of plans.” she huffed. 

“There’s nowhere else you can go?” 

“If there was, I’d be there.” 

“There’s no one who can help you, a family member? Hell, have you tried the police?” 

Elaine gave him an incredulous look, “Really? The police?” 

He swallowed thickly, ‘ _ way to go Bucky, you know just what to say to put a woman at ease _ .’ 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if half the force is on his payroll. Everyone I know is under his thumb, there is no one to turn to. No one I can trust…” she looked on the verge of tears any moment now. 

_ Think about it, Buck. She doesn’t strike you as a fool. She’s probably tried everything she could think of to get away from her husband… but this isn’t your problem. You're not obligated to help her.  _

“You can stay here if you want.” the words left his lips faster than he could properly consider them. And he instantly regretted it. 

Elaine stared at him in shock, “Are you serious?” 

“I’m hardly here anyhow.” 

“I don’t want to intrude and forgive me, but I don’t know you all that well,” she gathered her things, a simple white clutch and phone, “I appreciate you allowing me into your home but I’ll be fine. Thank you for the offer though.” and just like that she was gone. Something within him wanted to stop her, that man she called husband seemed like a tough customer to deal with. But what could Bucky possibly do? He ought to be glad she refused his offer. He’s a fugitive. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were countless hits for his head. Dragging her into his life would be cruel. And yet she was all he could think about as he went on about his day. 

After showering and dressing he left for work. The demolition site was not too far from his homebase. The job was relatively basic; a worn down and abandoned industrial factory needed to be destroyed for a new apartment complex. With Independence Day around the corner the task was on a strict timeline and extra workers were a commodity. Bucky was fortunate the supervisor was willing to pay him under the table. Considering he isn’t supposed to exist, he couldn’t just walk into any place requesting a job. Often he thought about doing underground jobs, but the only thing he’s really any good at was fighting and killing- and he had no desire to return to that life. Swinging an eighty pound sledgehammer at brick walls wasn’t all that bad, in fact he enjoyed the mundane routine. Break down wall, pick up debris, carry debris to the dumping site, repeat. It was enough labour to keep his mind preoccupied. He didn’t like drifting into the past while out in public, sometimes he’d get so caught up in a memory by the time he snapped out of it hours would have passed. But his past was the least of his worries. 

He remembered when he first met Elaine. It was the same day he moved into his apartment. He hadn’t meant to leave his door open, but he’d been distracted with placing a mattress he’d dragged up three flights of stairs. He remembered a silvery voice blurting out a greeting. She stood at the front door, holding a plate of red velvet cupcakes with buttercream icing. Her eyes were casted down, likely out of shyness. “I made too many cupcakes, so I figured maybe you’d like the rest. Think of it as a welcome gift.” It certainly was a shock and at first he was a little suspicious. Perhaps her thoughtfulness was a ruse and her shy countenance was a mask hiding a Hydra agent. But those feelings were short lived. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of physical and mental abuse

Elaine didn’t know how long she sat on the couch. It faced the large arch window, and as the sun gradually faded from the sky, darkening her small studio apartment, her mind still wandered, replaying old memories. She remembered when she’d first moved to New York, fresh out of high school and seeking adventure. She’d gotten into her college of choice, the famed Columbia University, to study biochemistry. She was on the right track to her goal and for a while she was doing just fine; staying out of trouble, involving herself in clubs and student government. 

Then she met Gregor. She remembered that year. She was at the finish line for her Bachelors. Everything was going just right, and then she met him that fateful day. He was a larger than life man, impossible to miss even in a room full of drunk people. Elaine had gone with her friend to a house party, thrown by an important political figure in NYC. She remembered keeping to herself, now and then engaging in small talk and turning down men left and right. But when Gregor approached her- she could never forget his intense green eyes. For such a brutish looking man he was rather charismatic.

He was polite, he made her laugh. They exchanged numbers and she’d gone home that night thinking of him. The next six months was pure bliss. He was everything she’d ever wanted. He texted good morning every morning. He regularly sent her flowers and gifts. He listened to all her complaints. He alleviated her stress. He’d even given her credit cards and access to his money. She was so young, but she had convinced herself he was the one. So when he asked for her hand in marriage there was no room for ‘no’. 

Elaine felt tears stream down her cheeks. It didn’t matter how many times she replayed her past there was no flaw she could find, no indication that the monster she called husband had been anything but perfect. Perhaps that was the flaw- he was too perfect. Elaine brought up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. It was only a matter of time when Gregor would come for her again. But this time she was ready. 

Her mind continued to wander, bringing her back to her graduation ceremony. What should have been one the best moments of her life was shrouded in a dark cloud. Her mother, her only parent, had passed a month prior. Her mother had been the black sheep of her family- hardly anyone showed at her funeral. Gregor didn’t even hesitate to pay for everything- the casket, the service, the burial. When her name was called, she walked across the stage putting on a mask of pride when she only wanted to curl in a corner and cry. Gregor comforted her afterwards, “I got you, baby. Through thick and thin. Remember?” he had said. 

Elaine had been recruited time and again to work for this company and this research team. Gregor convinced her not to work. “You worked your ass off for so long, take a break my love. You know I got you. Just relax and let me take care of you.” He’d convinced her his words were the pinnacle of his love for her. And for a little while she was content. She lived in his penthouse in an affluent Manhattan neighborhood. They went on lavish vacations and she’d developed an addiction for fashion. A year after graduation, her aspirations grew smaller and smaller. She was content being at home. She received less and less invitations from the biggest corporations in the nation. And Gregor was still perfect. However, perfection is a difficult facade to keep. 

Elaine would never forget the first time he had hit her. That year they hosted a Christmas dinner in their home. His mother, a woman she had grown to love, was there along with close friends. She couldn’t recall what exactly they’d disagreed about, but she remembered how angry Gregor had gotten. They were in the bedroom, behind shut doors so no one else knew what was going on. She was scolding him over something, she truly couldn’t remember the exact words she’d used. One second he’s seething and the next he’s slapping her hard across the face. Elaine had been so stunned; she remembered standing there, holding her cheek in disbelief. Were it not for the pain, her brain would have likely tried convincing her it had never happened. 

And since then his behavior worsened. He didn’t always choose to hit her. Sometimes he’d destroy her things. Sometimes he’d demean and belittle her until she was a sobbing, miserable mess on the floor. One day he had beaten her so bad she thought she was going to die. She’d called the police, hoping an intervention from the law would save her. It only made it worse. He knew the cops, they didn’t do shit. They saw her bloodied face and walked the other way. Of course she tried running away. And one way or another he always found her. 

It’ll be different this time though. Elaine unraveled from her position and her right hand felt the loaded pistol by her side. She was at her wits end. There was no going back this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> TW: extensive physical and sexual abuse in this chapter

Everything had been perfectly calculated. When Gregor arrived in the late hours of night, there was no fuss from Elaine. She stepped aside and let him inside her small apartment. His face was twisted, prepared to scold her for once again leaving him- but his words caught in his throat at the display before him. She wore a sheer robe. Her braids fell down her shoulders, barely able to conceal dark nipples visible through her choice of wear. She bathed and spritzed all over her body his favorite perfume, a sweet and flowery scent like a tulip. The apartment was dim; the few lamps available were covered with sheets to lessen their light. 

Gregor swallowed and tugged at the black necktie around his white dress shirt collar. “You don’t look a hint remorseful for all the trouble you keep causing me.” despite his low and stern voice, his words lacked bite. 

Elaine chose her words carefully, “Gotta keep our love life entertaining.” she reached for his hand, her movements wary. 

“Entertaining? You think I enjoy dragging your ass back home everytime you take off?” he doesn’t shrug away from her touch, but his green eyes were watchful as her hands cradled his forearm. She leaned into his body, her dark eyes peered up at him through thick black lashes. 

“I’m sorry my love. It’s just…” her head lowered, her eyes casted down. “You always hurt me.” 

Gregor released a heavy breath through his nose, “I wouldn’t have to hurt you if you’d just behave.” 

“Then teach me!” Elaine pressed herself fully into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and embracing him. “Teach me how to best serve you!”

After a long pause, a spike of terror struck her. Everything had been perfectly calculated, yet the resolution she desired depended solely on his actions. When his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her further into him, she knew she had him. 

“I waited so long for this baby,” his hands wandered; soothing down her spine, fingering her love handles, gripping her ass. “Submission is a woman’s true nature. And I finally pried it out of you,” he tipped her chin up with large fingers, glaring down with his sick green eyes. “Take off the robe.” 

Immediately, she obeyed. She untied her sash and the sheer robe spilled onto the floor. He regarded her for a moment, drinking in her naked body. 

“On your knees.” He kicked the front door closed with the back of his foot as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of his black suit pants. He zipped down the front, effectively springing free his erection. He took her chin again, a sadistic smirk plastered on his lips. 

“Good girl.” 

She did everything he wanted. She took him in her mouth. She swallowed every drop of his foul seed. She led him to her bedroom where he further undressed. He wanted to watch her play with herself- she did. He wanted to pinch and lick and suck on her nipples- she made no objections. He didn’t want to prepare her for his cock and she resolved to silence as he shoved his large girth into her. 

“Oh baby,” he looked down at her with unfiltered lust, “you’re so fucking tight!” he thrusted into her hard. Over and over and over. Elaine closed her eyes and whimpered quietly. He was hurting her, but she resolved to silence. She had to play the part. Everything had been perfectly calculated. After he spent himself, it wasn’t long before he was on her again, this time wanting her on her hands and knees. He had her five times before finally succumbing to rest.

He kept an arm around her waist as he snored, as if to keep her in place. But she knew Gregor like the back of her hand. He always slept the deepest after sex. It was easy to pry away his arm and sneak out the bed. His dress shirt was the closest article of clothing, so she buttoned it down her stomach. She padded barefoot into the living room, kneeling before the couch and feeling under the cushions. Once she felt it she pulled it out. Her breath hitched at the sight of the pistol. It wasn’t hard to procure; you could get anything in New York if you knew where to go. 

Elaine entered her bedroom soundless. She crawled onto the bed. Her legs straddled his stomach. She pointed the gun at his head. 

_ Do it. Pull the trigger. It’s the only way. He can’t come after you anymore if he’s dead. _

Her finger stilled on the curve of the trigger. She stared down at his face, at his peaceful expression. His short ginger hair was a bit tousled. His pale face was smooth and flawless. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed.

_ He abuses you, you idiot. This is your only chance. Either kill him now, or eventually he’ll kill you.  _

Tears slipped down her eyes and a loud sob escaped her. Elaine gasped and covered her mouth but it's too late. Gregor’s eyes shoot open. Elaine screamed and pulled the trigger. 

Bam! 

Gregor roared out in pain, his hands flying to his left shoulder where he’d been shot. Elaine dropped the gun and scampered off the bed, sobbing and screaming. 

“You fucking bitch!” Gregor pulled off the bed sheets, now drenched in his blood, “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” 

Elaine tried to run, but even in pain Gregor was fast and unrelenting. He grabbed a fistful of her braids and yanked her back, forcing her to the floor. 

“Gregor don’t!” she screamed, instinctively covering her head and curling into a fetal position. He barrelled down on her, trapping her body between his thighs. He forced her hands away and all she felt was pain, unbearable pain. The pain of his fists, the pain of existence. 

_ He’s going to kill me. I’m going to die.  _

And suddenly Gregor was gone. His heavy weight on her body was promptly lifted. Elaine wheezed and stared wildly at Gregor’s body rising higher off the ground. Then he’s thrown, like a child throws a toy in a tantrum. The sight of her neighbor left her bewildered- why was he here? The only name he had given her was Bucky. And Bucky looked like the devil incarnate. His dark hair was pulled back in a bun, revealing truculent frost blue eyes. He’s shirtless, displaying the mechanical arm she had seen a few times before. His movements were set in stone. Gregor was still reeling from being thrown and Bucky doesn’t give him the chance to recover. 

She didn’t see it happen, all she heard was a resounding SNAP! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> TW: physical violence

He was almost asleep when he heard the bang. His first impulse was to roll onto the floor, his heart racing as he tried to decipher where the gun fire was coming from. And then he heard the screaming- a persistent gut wrenching scream he imagined a banshee would sound like. His heart sank with unobscured clarity- no, he wasn’t under attack but he knew who was. He doesn’t think, there wasn’t time to draft together a logical plan. Once he was out in the hallway without hesitation he kicked down his neighbor’s door. He rushed inside, noting the emptiness of the kitchen and living room and immediately heading towards the back of the apartment. The bedroom door was wide open, revealing a horrific scene. 

The same man, the man Elaine called husband, was on top of her mercilessly pounding his fists onto her face. That violent, murderous instinct, the Winter Soldier, reared its head. He didn’t think, his body moved on its own. He stormed into the room, grabbing the man by the back of his neck and tossing him out of the room. His movements were automatic. He approached the man again, and with his metal arm clutched his throat in a lethal grip. Acidic green eyes glared at him in shock and terror. The man hit at the metal over and over but his attempts were futile. The Winter Soldier looked him square in the eyes and squeezed harder and with just a sharp snap of his metal wrist the man’s neck bent at an unnatural angle. He pulled away and the man’s body sank to the floor like a sack of rocks. 

“Is he dead?” his gaze whipped in the direction of Elaine. Both her eyes were puffy and bruised. Blood trickled down her swollen nose and there’s dark red welts and cuts just below her cheekbone and on her lips. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as his adrenaline gradually declined. He shouldn’t have let her leave his apartment. He should’ve cared more. 

“Yes.” his voice was quiet. 

“Oh my god.” Elaine covered her mouth. She suddenly looked nauseous. Bucky glared down at the body. He had promised himself no more killing and yet… 

“We gotta go.” he said, approaching his neighbor. It’s then he became aware of what she’s wearing. Clinging to her body was a white dress shirt, stained with blood and ripped to shreds exposing much of her skin, including a great portion of her breasts. Elaine realized where his eyes had wandered and shielded herself with her arms. Bucky looked away ashamed and cursed to himself. 

_ You just murdered her husband, Bucky, and now you’re ogling her? Christ, that’s low.  _

“I can’t just leave him there.” she said. 

“Elaine,” Bucky knelt before her, from such a short distance the swelling, bruises and cuts on her body were more apparent. He clenched his teeth and forced back his rage; getting mad wouldn’t help either of them. 

“I heard the gunfire from my room. And I’m positive a lot of the other neighbors heard it too. They could’ve called the police already. We  _ need _ to leave.” 

“You-you killed him,” tears well in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, “I wanted to do it. I tried to do it but I…” 

Elaine’s breathing became erratic. “Oh my god. Oh my god, he’s dead.”

Bucky grasped her shoulders, “Look at me,” reluctantly she glanced at him, “here’s what’s gonna happen. If the police were called we’ve got about half an hour before this place is swarmed. You and I gotta be far away before it comes to that,” he was sure in his ability to evade the cops, but his neighbor did not have his skill. 

“You need to put on something you can run in and pack whatever you need that can fit in a bag you can run with. I’m gonna do the same. And I’ll come back for you, once I’m ready-” 

“No!” she suddenly clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me alone with him!” 

Bucky tried to pull her away, but her grip was unyielding. He wrapped an arm around her middle and smoothed a hand up and down her back. She trembled and sobbed in his embrace, and he knew he couldn’t leave her alone. Not in this condition. He couldn’t hide her in his apartment. There’s no alibi he could conjure that’d make sense. Ever since the S.H.I.E.L.D leak, just about every authoritative organization under the US government was gunning for his head. If the cops came and questioned him he’d have to give a name and birthdate. 

Of course he could lie, but thanks to the technology of this era debunking his lie would hardly buy any time to make a grand escape. He definitely couldn’t use his actual name and birthdate considering he ‘died’ almost 80 years ago and that’d be a dead give away to his identity as the Winter Soldier. The best thing to do was get as far away from this place as possible before anyone realized what had happened. No one’s seen their faces and it's still dark outside. Fortunately the building has no cameras, further giving them an advantage. 

_ Our best bet is to get out of the city before the manhunt begins. I can hot wire a car. We could go further North, Newark, or Boston… but there’s something here that’s important. I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can’t think of what exactly I’m searching for. But it’s important. It’s very important.  _

There’s only one place the NYCPD wouldn’t dare trespass, but it wasn’t safe. 

_ Nowhere is safe, Buck. Not for her, and certainly not for you.  _

“Hey,” he pulled her away, just enough so he could keep her attention with his eyes. “This is a lot to take in and I know it's hard. But you gotta understand, that man was gonna kill you... You did nothing wrong.” 

Elaine couldn’t even wipe at her eyes, the second her fingers touched her bruised skin more tears pooled out down her cheeks, “He only wanted to kill me cause I tried to kill him, I shot him!” 

“He was gonna kill you, whether it was now or later.” Bucky affirmed. 

She gave an incredulous look, “You killed him like he was nothing- you don’t even know him…”

Bucky’s jaw tightened; it didn’t particularly sit well with him how easy he ended her husband’s life. When he snapped his neck, it felt no different than the simple act of breaking a twig. Something that felt mundane, instead of first degree murder. Perhaps what disturbed him most was how swiftly he’d broken his oath to no killing. 

“I’ll tell you everything you wanna know about me. But right now I need you to be one hundred percent focused for at least ten minutes. That’s all I need to get us out of this,” Bucky held her arms firmly as he forced her to her feet, 

“Unless you wanna spend the rest of your life in prison over this asshole who would’ve beat the life out of you.” 

She casted her eyes down, “N-no. I can do this. Tell me what to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
